Harmony of Dissonance: Juste's Fate
by Lady Deadly Nightshade
Summary: ON HOLD Set after the events of Harmony of Dissonance, Juste has retired as a vampire hunter. An event will come to pass that will cause him to re-wield the legendary whip and to accept his fate. *told in first person narrative* R/R
1. Events of the Past

Disclaimer: Castlevania is the sole property of Konami. Therefore I own none of its characters and etc. So don't sue me, please! ^_^

LDN: You know am a big vampire fanatic. I grew up playing all the Castlevania games starting with Nintendo and now I'm playing them on my Game Boy Advance. Saying all that it has come to my attention that I have never written or attempted to write a fanfic on Castlevania. I decided to base it on the GBA game Harmony of Dissonance. Well here we go. ^_^

~Summary~ 

This story is set after the events of Harmony. Harmony took place in 1748, so my story takes place in 1752. Trying to give you a timeline. I don't want to get too descriptive just in case you haven't played it. I don't want to ruin the game for you. So it starts after these events. It is in first person narrative. I have never done a fic like this and I decided to do it because I like to challenge myself. So here we go, lets see if I can do this! ^_^

Chapter 1- Events of the Past

            Fifty years have passed since my grandfather, Simon Belmont, vanquished the curse of Dracula. Since then many Belmont's have wielded the hunter's whip, inheriting the title: Vampire Killer and all the obligations that come with that title. Many of my kin and countless others have perished by fighting Dracula. An evil force that refuses to stay buried. 

            At the tender age of sixteen, I inherited the esteemed whip and title. Did I want it? It didn't matter what I wanted. I didn't have a choice in the matter. Soon after I received the title, my friend Maxim Kischine, left on a training expedition. We were inseparable friends since we were children, us and Lydie Erlanger. A girl we both cherished. She kept us sane when our training became too much for us. When Maxim left we wished him good luck and that he would return soon.

            Exactly two years since the day he left, Maxim returned. He wasn't the same young man that had left two years earlier. He was agitated, frightened and wounded, severely. He told me that Lydie had been kidnapped and that we had to save her. I told him that I would save her and that he should rest. I was deeply concerned about the wounds he had sustained. Yet he would hear nothing of my pleas and protests. He wanted to come with me. He always was so stubborn. So I took care of his wounds as best as I could and we set out to find Lydie. 

            We soon arrived at a huge castle surrounded by thick fog. It had to be where Lydie was being held captive. Standing solemnly in the night, the forbidden castle welcomed us, its unexpected guests and with moonlight shining on it we entered. In the humongous castle, Maxim and I decided to split up to cover more ground. After many twist and turns, I learned what events had transpired. Maxim, trying to save me from my fate, had hunted for Dracula's remains to destroy them himself. Alas, Maxim was not strong enough and Dracula's spirit had possessed him. He had used Maxim's mind and life energy to create the castle. Dracula had also used him to kidnap Lydie. He needed Lydie to be his sacrifice. Maxim tried valiantly to fight Dracula's power over him, but he failed. Leaving me to do something that I regret even to this day. Every time I close my eyes I see that fateful day so vividly. 

            After that day I didn't want to be a vampire hunter, killer. I didn't want anything to do with things that lurked in the night. Despite the protests from my family, I retired my whip. I didn't care if I was the most talented, the most powerful member of my family. The chosen one. I wanted to be selfish and I put myself in front of everything else. Let the world be damned! Let the vampires run rampant! I no longer cared!

            Well there was one thing that I cared about. One thing that kept me sane, Lydie. She brought me back from the edge. A year ago when we were both nineteen we married. Married for a year, how time flies. Lydie, my beautiful wife is laying here beside me on our bed, sleeping. Exhausted from making love. Since I don't hunt vampires anymore I have lots of pent up energy. I have to vent it off some how. I reach over and remove a strand of blond hair from her face. She is sleeping so peacefully, but when her eyes are open they are a beautiful shade of green. Her soft rosy skin and when she talks her voice is so gentle. The very epitome of beauty.

            As for how I look. I am six feet tall. I'm slender but with a well toned body. All those years of training shape your body into perfection. My skin is so pale that I could be confused for a vampire. I have long silvery-white hair that reaches down to my back. My eyebrows and eyelashes match my hair exactly in color. My eyes are a blend of silver and gray. I look like I've been standing in the snow for too long. Frozen, but I'm not. These are my natural looks. I am a Belmont. A member of the most powerful family of vampire hunters that ever lived. My name is Juste Belmont. Now I feel the fatigue setting in and I must sleep. I wrap my arms around Lydie and I close my eyes. Maybe tonight I can sleep in peace.

Lady Deadly Nightshade: Hmmm, I think the first chapter went well. Kind of a set up of the things that  have passed. Well please review; let me know what you think! Later ^_^           


	2. The Unthinkable

Disclaimer: Castlevania is the sole property of Konami. Therefore I own none of its characters and etc. So don't sue me, please! ^_^

LDN: here is the second chapter of the story. Thank you to Ms. Cornell, Lady Alucard (aka. E&I), Cornellchild, for making me feel welcomed into the Castlevania family. A special thanks to PoisonousFlower, one of my dear friends that always reviews, even though she reviews late sometimes. But hey she still reviews! ^_^ Thank you all for the support! Now please read and review! 

Chapter 2- The Unthinkable

_~dream sequence~_

_            "Stop!" I shouted entering the room. I could see a figure looming over Lydie.   
            "J-Juste, it's you." Maxim stammered standing erect over Lydie. _

_            I walked over to Lydie and knelt down beside her, causing Maxim to back away from me in fear. "Lydie, are you all right?" I asked her. Lydie didn't even stir. "She's lost consciousness, but I think we made it here in time." I said. _

_            I stood and walked over to Maxim. "Maxim, you've still managed to hold on to your true self." I told him. I was very proud of him. _

_            "Yes, by some means or another…but…I've reached my limit…" he said his voice deeply stressed. "I-I beg you…take my life." He groaned._

_            "Wha-What do you speak of?" I replied appalled. "I can't…"_

_            "I can't hold on any longer. I can't fight the impulse." Maxim groaned._

_            "But I…I can't take your life." I replied reasonably. _

_            Maxim lowered his gaze from me and when he gazed back at me, he wasn't the same man. His hazel eyes looked possessed, his face twisted by malice. "Then I'll make you kill me…defend yourself!" He shouted at me._

_            Before I could protest, he ran at me sword posed to take me down._

_~end of dream sequence~_

            I awoke with a gasp. Sweat covered my body in a cool sheen. I didn't want to relive it, not even in a dream. I smiled bitterly. Looks like no peaceful night's sleep for me. I sighed in frustration. I glanced over at Lydie. She was resting peacefully. I was glad I didn't wake her. Part of me envied her because she slept so peacefully. 

            I glanced over to the window; the sky was a dark midnight blue. I had probably been asleep for two hours at the most. Fine, I wasn't feeling tired anymore. I wanted, no needed, some fresh air. I got up from the bed and slipped on some white trousers. I added a black long sleeve shirt, but I left the laces undone, letting some of my chest show through. I let the shirt hang loosely, not bothering to tuck it into my trousers. I glanced over at Lydie one final time. I gently placed a kiss on her soft forehead and I left. 

            I stepped out of my home and into the night. The moon was bright yellow and full in the sky. A gentle breeze flowed through my hair, making it billow behind me. I began to walk, where to, I didn't know. I walked where my legs carried me as I gazed down at the ground. I soon arrived at the graveyard. I had a feeling I would end up here. I passed by the creaky gate and headed straight for his grave. I went directly to his headstone, but I didn't look at it. I had memorized it a long time ago. It didn't matter if I looked at it now. Maxim Kischine, my friend, was gone. I felt the visual of his death trying to force itself into my head. I closed my eyes and rubbed my hand against my forehead, as of that would will it away. I had a feeling like I wanted to cry, but I won't give in too it. 

            I heard a clink sound, like a rock hitting a headstone. It forced me to turn around and I opened my eyes. I saw what had made the sound. It was a vampire. He was male, short blond hair and green eyes. He was around my size. 

            "Hmm, I found dinner." He said. He made a wet smacking noise with his mouth.

            Damn, I cursed in my head. I didn't have any weapons with me. A single un-armed man standing alone in a graveyard at night. No wonder I looked like easy prey. The vampire didn't attack me though; he just looked at me curiously. 

            "A vampire hunter." He sneered. 

            "Retired." I replied simply.

            "Nevertheless, you were a hunter." He said. "I always wanted to kill a hunter."

            "It seems to be your lucky day." I quipped. "But I am un-armed." I added.

            The vampire gave me a 'what's your point' look. Apparently he didn't believe in fighting fair and with honor. Fine with me.

            I glanced down to the ground for a weapon. Just as I suspected the vampire took the opportunity to attack. He advanced toward me and froze in mid-air, just beside me. I had muttered a few words, a spell. A light blue light enveloped me; it always did when I used my magic. His eyes opened wide. I had taken him by complete surprise not the other way around. I calmly walked over to a tree and broke off a branch. I walked back to the vampire. He was terrified, but he was already dead. What did he have to worry about? At the instant I released him from the spell, I staked him. He screamed out in agony and he turned to dust.

            The blue light left me completely; I wasn't using my magic anymore. I went back to Maxim's grave to pay my respects. My heart sped up in my chest as I looked down at the ground. It looked disturbed as if something had crawled out of it. No, it couldn't be! Panic set into my body. There was tightness in my throat. He couldn't be a vampire, could he? I stared at the upturned soil in disbelief. Something inside me told me he wasn't there anymore.   

Lady Deadly Nightshade: so what did you think? Drop me a review. Thanks! Bye everyone! ^_^


	3. Out of Retirement

Disclaimer: Castlevania is the sole property of Konami. Therefore I own none of its characters and etc. So don't sue me, please! ^_^

LDN: Hey all you lovely folks reading my story, here is the 3rd chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Well please read and review, thanks! ^_^

Chapter 3- Out of Retirement

            If Maxim had really returned as a vampire, where would he go? Who would be in danger? Lydie! Her name instantly rose in my mind. In a mad sprint, I headed back to my house. All the while as I ran there I thought to myself. If Lydie was hurt I would never forgive myself. I had promised Maxim, before he died that I would protect her and that included protection from Maxim himself. I quickly arrived at my destination and threw open the door. 

            "Lydie! Lydie!" I called out frantically. I ran right into our bedroom. "Lydie!" She wasn't anywhere in the house. I sank down to my knees with the realization that she was gone. I stayed on the ground panting. How could I have been so stupid? Why did I leave her alone? This was completely my fault, I had no one to blame. I rose to my feet and collapsed on the bed. I reached out and caressed the last spot on the bed where she had laid. The sheets still held her scent, wild flowers, but they were cold. She must have been taken a long time ago. Probably right after I left the house. 

            My heart ached because of my carelessness. I should have never left the house. As I still caressed the bed, my hand felt someone hard. I lifted the covers and revealed a bracelet lying there and beside it was a map. The bracelet was silver with a blue sapphire in its center. My heart seemed to stop as I stared at it. I picked up the bracelet very tentatively and it was solid in my hand. It was Maxim's bracelet, but the weird part was he was buried with it. So he had risen after all and he had come for Lydie. The bracelet had been a gift from me. It was a sign of the friendship we shared. I wore one as well. He had given it to me but mine was gold with a ruby jewel in its center. 

            I felt bile rise in my throat, I was angry. Beyond angry, but I knew what I had to do. I needed to save my wife Lydie, and Maxim had provided me with my only clues. Could it be the castle where we had fought the last time? The last time I saw that castle it was crumbling down into nothingness. Could the castle somehow be back? Well there was only one way of finding out. With renewed determination I rose to my feet off the bed. I went to my closet. I needed to change into some more practical for battle. 

            I kept my white trousers on and my black shirt, but I laced it up, covering most of my chest up. I added some thick black leather boots that reached to my knees to protect my legs. I clasped on a silver body plate to protect my upper body. I also threw on a long crimson coat with double collars trimmed in silver. The coat clasps just below my waist, leaving my body plate showing. I added a pair of heavy, silver colored gloves to protect my hands. They barely went past my wrists. Then I went to get what would really protect me; my weapons. 

            I grabbed a cross chain and placed it around my neck, hiding it under my shirt. I grabbed two long daggers and sheathed them into my boots. I grabbed a few small vials of holy water and placed them in a brown sack. I tied the sack to my waist. Then I went to grab the blessed whip. The whip that had destroyed evil for countless years and that would continue even after I was gone. I held the long black leather whip in my hand and I gave the handle a tight squeeze. It felt so good to have it back in my hand. I snapped it quickly and it cracked loudly in the quiet house. What can I say, I missed that sound greatly. 

            I was ready to go and I grabbed the bracelet and the map. I placed Maxim's bracelet on my other wrist. I glanced at the map and looked at my location. I didn't think I really needed it. I still knew how to get to the castle. You never forget how to get to the place where you were forced to kill your best friend. It stays with you, forever imprinted in your brain. So now that I was truly ready to confront whatever awaited me, I was ready to leave the house. I said one quick prayer in my head. I prayed that I would find Lydie safe. I prayed that I would have the strength and courage to defy the challenges that lay ahead of me. With that I headed out the door. 

            I walked through the moonlit woods. They were deadly silent, but then what was I expecting. As I walked through the woods, the trees became old and dead looking. Also a thick fog seeped everywhere covering the ground and making it hard to see. Suddenly there in the moonlight loomed the enormous castle. The last time I had seen it, it was crumpling into the sea. Now in all its mysterious glory, it was completely intact. I stood at the drawbridge, looking at it intently. Well here we go again. I thought wryly. Looks like I'm out of retirement.

LDN:  Sorry that there wasn't must action in this chapter, but the next one should have some. So what did you think? Drop me a review! Thanks! ^_^


	4. Within the Castle Walls

Disclaimer: Castlevania is the sole property of Konami. Therefore I own none of its characters and etc. So don't sue me, please! ^_^

LDN: Hey all you lovely folks reading my story, here is the 4th chapter. I hope you enjoy it. This one actually has dialogue and action in it, so please enjoy. Don't forget to review after you read. Thanks! By the way today is my Birthday! Wow how time flies. ^_^

Chapter 4- Within the Castle Walls

            I walked tentatively across the drawbridge and into the courtyard of the castle. As soon as I stepped off the drawbridge, it immediately closed behind me, locking me in. I walked through the small quiet courtyard and into the castle through its huge double doors. 

            So, truly, here I was again. I had been running from my destiny for so long and it finally caught up to me. I guess it didn't do me any good to run. Fate, destiny, it's inevitable. So now that I was kindly reminded, I needed to find Lydie. Something inside me told me that I needed to find Maxim first. 

            If I found him, I would find Lydie. But it wouldn't be that simple, it never is, or would it? No, I think not. I know that they will be in the farthest, highest, room of the entire castle. I also knew that there would be many battles between me and Dracula's minions. 

            Looks like I have a lot of exploring and fighting to do. Sounds great, I need to test my skills, to see if I was still at my sharpest. I think my skills are fine though. I destroyed the vampire in the graveyard quite easily. 

            "Hello Juste." I heard a familiar voice say my name. Their tone was friendly. A tone you use to greet a friend. A friend that was close to you, maybe a childhood friend. No, it can't be this easy. I raised my eyes up to the stairs where the voice had come from. There he stood, very relaxed. Like things had never changed. 

            He was dressed in black trousers. He wore a black jacket with a gold pattern that ran along the collar and length of it. Nothing underneath the jacket, but his pale vampiric flesh. He was never very modest. His black wavy hair hung loosely past his shoulders. He was dressed in the clothes he had been buried in, but they weren't dirty or tattered. They looked very brand new. Across his chest ran a brown leather strap, the sheath for his sword. His sword was called the Stellar Sword and it was sheathed to his back. His sword was powerful. More powerful then my whip, I wasn't sure anymore, but I guess I would find out soon enough. 

            "Maxim." I greeted him, but unlike his tone mine was detached. 

            "It's been a long time since I've seen you old friend." His tone still friendly. 

            "Yes, it's hard to stay in touch when you're dead." I replied. He laughed at my comment. "You were dead. Why aren't you dead?" 

            "Dracula reanimated me." He said vaguely. 

            So he was some kind of walking corpse, animated for a sole purpose. Maybe he was a zombie, not a vampire. His hazel eyes gave an eerie glow, that I noticed it even where I stood. Despite the fact that there was quite a distance between us. 

            "I know what you're thinking Juste, and no. I am a vampire." He told me. 

            Was he reading my thoughts? Not very likely, as the chosen one I have many special abilities to protect me. "It's impossible!" I shook my head as I said the words. "You were dead and the dead can't become vampires." I said logically. 

            He shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever you want to believe Juste." He said unaffected. 

            "Fine." I told him. I didn't have time to argue with him about how you become a vampire. "Where's Lydie?" I demanded. 

            "She's safe for now." He said simply. "Safer then you are at the moment."

            I eyed him, confusion on my face. "What do y-" I cut off at mid-sentence. I wasn't safe anymore, something was coming. I could feel it.

            "Have fun Juste! I'll see you later, if you survive that is." Maxim said cheerfully and he laughed. A deep throaty laugh and he walked out of my sight. 

            I'll worry about him later, because yes I would survive. Right now I had other problems. Six separate problems to be exact. Six vampires stood around me, fangs exposed, hissing and ready for dinner. The only problem with that was that I was the main course. 

            I wasn't scared, no reason to be scared, yet. With one quick fluid motion, I grabbed my whip. While I struck out with it using one hand, my other hand dug into my sack full of holy water. Simultaneously the whip struck one vampire, coiling around his neck and the blessed whip burned through the skin where it touched. Causing the vampire to scream out in agony and he turned to dust. While the vampire was being dusted, my other hand had thrown holy water vials and caught two more vampires. The holy water burned them too death. They too screamed in anguish. 

            Before the whip came back down, I snapped it again getting another vampire. Four down and two too go. The other two vampires stepped back in fear. They didn't seem very brave anymore. I swung the whip over head and caught another one, turning him to dust. Now it was one on one, but the vampire didn't seem too eager to fight. He wanted to run, I could see it in his eyes, but he seemed frozen. I decided to give him a chance to flee, but instead he did something I didn't expect. He talked to me.

            "You're a Belmont?" He asked his eyes wide.

            "Yes, I am." I said proudly. I smiled at him and I threw a vial of holy water at him. My smiling face was the last thing he saw and he burned to death. I stepped through the remnants of the vampires and headed upstairs. I had to find Maxim and let him know I had survived. I knew he would enjoy the news greatly. I could picture the look on his face when I would see him and it made me smile, in a maniacal sort of way.

LDN: Yeah, another chapter complete. So what did you think? Drop me a review to let me know. I love hearing people's thoughts on the story. So as a birthday present to me, you can review. That's a great present believe me! I love getting reviews! So come on review, you know you want too! ^_~ LOL


	5. Juste Confronts Himself

Disclaimer: Castlevania is the sole property of Konami. Therefore I own none of its characters and etc. So don't sue me, please! ^_^

LDN: Hello everyone, sorry for taking my time uploading. I kind of lost the inspiration for the story, but don't worry I will still continue it. I just need to concentrate on it and it should all work out. Thank you all who wished me a Happy Birthday! It really made my day. ^_^ Also thank you for your reviews: Athar_Luna, PoisonousFlower, Sea Wolf, MelodyReiterLee. I hope you guys like the new chapter. So please read and review! Thanks! ^_^

Chapter 5- Juste Confronts Himself

            I walked up the stairs in a sensible pace and came upon a long dark corridor. It was so difficult to see that I couldn't tell where the corridor ended or what was in it. What evils awaited me in the dark? I didn't know so I kept the whip limply beside me, ready to lash out at anything that happened to show itself. There is nothing wrong with being prepared. 

            As I walked through the corridor I noticed that one side had tall windows. The windows gave me easy access to look out into the night. The darkness of the night looked so peaceful. What an illusion compared to what had been going on in the castle. The castle had been anything but peaceful this far. I had already fought a group of vampires and I knew that wasn't the end of it. There was going to be one big battle between me and Maxim. The other side of the corridor had tall mirrors on the wall, that occasionally as I walked by I caught sight of my reflection. 

            The corridor apparently was deserted, there was nothing lurking in the dark. Just as I passed the last mirror, I froze in front of it. Something in the corner of my eye had caught my attention about my reflection. I stared at my reflection. I looked normal, but something wasn't feeling right. 

            I continued to look myself over when my reflection's face gave me a sly smile. Strange, I wasn't smiling; there was nothing to be amused about. I took a few steps back when I noticed my reflection was moving forward. It was coming out of the mirror! Still smirking at me, with its glowing eyes it stood in front of me.

            "What devilry is this?" I demanded, while I got into a fighting stance. 

            My replica just stared with that silly grin still on its face. He didn't say a word or make any type of sound.

            "What is the meaning of this? Can't you speak?" I yelled at him. I was getting very annoyed. 

            He laughed manically and suddenly before my eyes he began to shift. My double's face began to twist and contort as it melted into a rotting corpse. What this creature was I didn't know. I had never witnessed something like this. When he was finished changing, he was an ugly disheveled thing. He wore tattered clothes, body armor and he also had a sword. And boy did he reek! The smell was overwhelming. All my years of training and discipline kept me in control of myself, so I wouldn't lose the contents of my stomach. 

            He lunged at me and I quickly moved away. I brought my whip forward and it intertwined itself with his sword. I pulled on my whip to try and pull the sword away from him but he was too strong. Instead through the struggle that followed, he successfully tore the whip from my hands. Damn it! Through goes my main weapon, I thought as I saw the whip fly in the air and land with a thud on the darkened floor. Where it landed I didn't notice, because the corpse was moving in for another attack. 

            I started to summon my magic, causing the blue light to envelope me, when suddenly the light vanished. I tried to call my magic forward again and nothing happened. None of my magical spells worked as I summoned them.  

            The corpse began to laugh hysterically at me. I turned my face to look directly at him. "What's so funny?" I asked him.

            He held out an amulet with his hand showing it to me. "This protects me from magic. You're wasting your time, by trying to destroy me with it." He told me and he laughed again. 

            Great. Just great. My whip was gone and I couldn't use magic on him. The choices to defend myself were getting limited. Suddenly I got an idea. He wasn't a vampire, but I would have to try it. I reached into my bag and pulled out a vial of holy water, throwing it on him. It wasn't burning him, but the distraction worked. 

            As he dealt with the holy water I had thrown on him, I ran to find my whip. I searched for it frantically but I couldn't seem to find it. In my franticness I didn't notice when the corpse had come over beside me. He stood above me and before I could do anything he attacked me. 

            The last thing I heard was, "You're lucky they said they wanted you alive." And then the world went black.

LDN: Ok so what did you think? Please drop me a review with your comments! Thank you! ^_^     


	6. Comforting Illusions

Disclaimer: Castlevania is the sole property of Konami. Therefore I own none of its characters and etc. So don't sue me, please! : )

**LDN: **Oh my God you guys I am so sorry for taking a year and a couple of months to update this story. Truly I am. I really lost the inspiration to continue it and I have been working on other fics, so yeah enough excuses. Thanks for the reviews: **PoisonousFlower, MelodyReiterLee, Athar-Luna, Nickolaus Pacione, XIII.** Thanks again and please enjoy the chapter. Again sorry for the really late update.

Chapter 6- Comforting Illusions

            I was enveloped in warmth, someone held me close to them. My eyes were closed but somehow I knew that what I was feeling was true. Lazily, I willed my eyes to open and when they slowly did, I looked up into the lovely face of my wife.

            "Lydie." I breathed out in disbelief. "Is it really you?"

            She nodded her head slowly. "Juste, it's me." She told me.

            I lifted my upper body away from her arms, reluctantly leaving the warmth of her body as I peered into her loving face. I sat beside her looking into her brilliant green eyes, slightly glazed over with unshed tears. Seeing her on the verge of tears was heart wrenching. "Shhh," I whispered to her as I leaned forward, holding her close to me. I placed my lips against her ear, stroking her blond hair with my other hand. "Don't cry. I'm here. I'm going to get us out of here." I told her.

            A small whimper escaped from her lips. "I'm scared." She told me as she grasped me tightly.

            "Don't be scared. I won't let anything happen to you." I told her. "I promise." I added to reassure her.

            "Oh Juste!" She exclaimed softly. "You shouldn't make promises you can't keep."

            "What?" I asked perplexed still in her arms. I began to have a feeling that something was wrong and I felt my body tense.

            She smiled at me, but it wasn't the smile I had normally seen. It was more of an evil looking smirk. She leaned closer to me, placing her lips to my ear, like I had done earlier. "I said don't make promises that you can't keep." She repeated, but mid-way through her words her voice changed. It was higher, shriller.

            "Who the hell are you?" I asked her in an irritated voice. This was another mind game, I just knew it. I didn't move away from her. I wanted her to know that I wasn't afraid of her, no matter what she was. She wasn't a vampire though, I could tell. "Well?" I prompted when she didn't reply.

            "You think you're so brave," She told me in that shrill voice of hers. "But I know that you are afraid." I scoffed at her comment as she pressed on, her lips still by my ear. "I know that you fear for the woman, that I resemble at the moment and you should." She told me as she moved her face to look at me with Lydie's green eyes. She smiled as she looked at my face. I must have looked unnerved by her comment and honestly I was.

            That was it, I had had enough and I pushed her away from me. She laughed as she stumbled backwards and I didn't say a word. I just watched her, anger and contempt boiling inside me.

            "It seems I hit a nerve, a sensitive spot in the vampire hunter's armor." She said mockingly.

            "Enough of this!" I shouted, my patience gone. "Show your true form and let's get on with this!" I grasped down to my waist to get my whip, but it was…gone. Damn!

            "It seems you are unarmed." The woman told me, her voice still mocking. She smirked as she morphed in front of me. Lydie seemed to melt right in front of my eyes and she was replaced by a woman with brown hair and brown eyes. She was dressed, if you could call what she wore as clothes, in garments that left little to the imagination. They were a black material, maybe leather and they were very tight on her body. She looked seductive, like a harlot. Immediately it dawned on me who she was.

            "Succubus!" I said softly.

            She looked at me and nodded. "Yes, the woman of every man's dreams." She said and she moved her hips suggestively.

            "Not this man's." I told her defiantly.  

            "That can be easily remedied." She told me. She pressed a hand to her lips and as she pulled it away, some pink dust wafted through the air toward me. I gazed at it apprehensively as it advanced toward me, circled around me in the air and seeped into my nostrils. Immediately she smiled at me in satisfaction.

            She walked toward me and as she did she retook Lydie's form. "Juste, my love," She said as she approached me. "I've missed you."

            Immediately my face broke into a smile. "I've missed you too." I told her and I bowed. I bowed really low with my hand behind my back and as I straightened up, my hand remained at my back.

            She was inches away from me. "Juste, give me a kiss." She whispered.

            "Of course my love." I replied in an obedient voice. "Come closer." She reached me and licked her pale rose lips as she placed her hands on my chest. I bent forward to kiss her and just as our lips were about to touch, I drew my hand from behind my back and stuck the dagger deep into her chest. Her mouth was open wide in shock as she stumbled back, the dagger sticking out of her chest.

            "How?" She gasped as I walked toward her; Lydie's form had dissolved again. "How could you resist my charms?" She asked astonished.

            I stood in front of her and smiled. "I'm a Belmont," I told her. "I don't fall for cheap magic tricks." I added and I pulled the dagger out of her chest. I stepped back as she writhed, screeched and then finally vanished.

            I leaned down and placed the dagger back in my boot sheath where it had been hidden before. I turned and standing by the door was the rotting corpse that had attacked me before. Before I could say a thing he spoke first.

            "So you got passed her?" He asked me.

            "So it would seem." I told him with a smirk.

            "Even without your whip," He said observantly. "You must be strong, but not stronger then me."

            My smirk faltered at his words. "We shall see about that." I told him.

            "We shall," he replied. "But not right now." He threw me my whip and I caught it by reflex. Then he simply disappeared, leaving me perplexed in the room where I had fought the Succubus.

**LDN: **There ya go around chapter complete. Oh and yes I know that Juste never battled the Succubus(er I think he didn't. Has been a long time since I played the game), but you can't have a Castlevania fic without her. She's in most of the games. : ) So thanks for reading, please review.


End file.
